


Selenophile

by cathcer1984



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Stiles, Break Up, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Makeup, Pack Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: The Pack is in trouble, they resort to drastic measures only things go wrong.“What went wrong?” Derek stepped forward. “Something feels... not quite right.”Stiles went to the table where the book with the ritual was open, the translation next to it. “Tell me what you did Lydia. Exactly what you did.”“Everything as we prepared and planned to do.” She replied, haughtily. “Exactly as we translated it. Nothing went awry.”“Nothing went awry?” Stiles repeated. “Then why is the moon gone?”





	Selenophile

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for any OOC-ness. 
> 
> I am sorry for not resurrecting Erica and Boyd. And for Peter.
> 
> If I have forgotten any warnings just let me know please. I feel like I need more tags.
> 
>  _Selenophile._ n. _A person who loves the moon._
> 
> Based off the prompt: but why is the moon gone?
> 
> Unbetad. 
> 
> Longest Teen Wolf fic I have written.
> 
> [Translated into Russian](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5923454) by Elena

Shivering from the cold Stiles pulled his hoodie tighter around him. It did nothing to keep the cold out. Beside him Scott rubbed his hands together and bounced from foot to foot. Stiles knew he wasn’t cold, werewolves didn’t get cold, Scott was nervous. Anticipatory.

 

 “Shouldn’t it be done by now?” Scott said. His teeth looked overly white in the dark, the moon was bright but not enough for Stiles to make out much of Scott’s face.

 

“Give her time. Lydia will be making sure everything is perfect before they start the ritual.” Stiles took a deep breath, the cold stinging in his chest. He wasn’t sure it was a good idea, that’s why he had been sent out with Scott to be the greeting party. Apparently negative emotions, doubt and fear were going to interfere with the ritual.

 

Scott hmmed non-committedly and they were silent. Just like the woods around them. They were somewhere near the old Hale house, it was Halloween and Stiles was feeling jittery, uneasy.

 

“It’s our only option.” Scott said quietly. “You know that. You found it.”

 

“I know. I’m also aware that I found it in an old book that had to be translated from an archaic language. We don’t know if we got the translation right, and bringing a rampaging, psychotic werewolf back from the dead, again, seems like a stupid idea.” Stiles huffed. “We’ve already killed Peter twice. I don’t want to do it again.”

 

“We won’t have too.” Scott sounded confident. “He’ll be different this time.”

 

Sarcasm dripped from Stiles’ every word; “Sure he will. And I’m a daisy.”

 

They stood there surrounded by trees and cold for a long time. Stiles was fidgeting and even Scott wasn’t standing still, when it became dark. Darker than it had been a moment ago, Stiles looked up confused. He could see the stars in the sky but that was it.

 

“Um. Scott?”

 

“I think we should head back to the loft. Something has happened.” Scott sounded fine, so Stiles used his phone as a torch grabbed onto Scott’s arm and let him lead the way out of the woods.

 

*

 

The loft was warm and full of the pack. They were all sitting tense watching as the door opened to let Scott and Stiles in.

 

“Where’s Peter?” Lydia demanded.

 

“What went wrong?” Derek stepped forward. “Something feels... not quite right.”

 

Stiles went to the table where the book with the ritual was open, the translation next to it. “Tell me what you did Lydia. Exactly what you did.”

 

“Everything as we prepared and planned to do.” She replied, haughtily. “Exactly as we translated it. Nothing went awry.”

 

“ _Nothing went awry?_ ” Stiles repeated. “Then why is the moon gone?” He looked at her with his eyebrows raised. She sat still, seemingly stunned.

 

Looking over the pack; Scott, Kira, Lydia, Isaac and finally, Derek; Stiles addressed him. “You can feel it.”

 

Derek nodded once. “I feel… lost. Out of sorts.” He shrugged his shoulders, looking more helpless than Stiles had ever seen him.

 

“I feel a bit out of sorts too.” Scott confessed, “Like when I had the flu. Remember Stiles? I didn’t know what to do with myself. Whether to eat or sleep or run or rest. I kind of feel like that now.”

 

The other wolves murmured their agreement.

 

“We need to figure out what Lydia did wrong. Then go from there.” Stiles looked at Scott. “You’re the Alpha, what do you want to do? Stay together as a pack or go our separate ways?”

 

Scott was looking a bit sheepish as he glanced around “I don’t feel the pack bonds. So it’s up to each person I suppose.”

 

“I’ll go home.” Lydia announced. “I’ll do my own research,” she glared at Stiles before picking up her handbag and leaving.

 

Isaac looked at Scott, and then Derek briefly, “I want to go home.” Scott nodded in understanding before Isaac added, “Not alone.”

 

Scott made his way to Derek, put a hand on his shoulder before head out the door with Isaac.

 

“Um.” Kira shifted slightly. “Want me to stay Derek?”

 

With a soft, pained smile Derek shook his head. Kira bounded over to him, gave him a hug before letting herself out. When the door shut behind her Stiles turned to Derek… only he was disappearing up the staircase to his bedroom.

 

He tried to read the book, re-translate the words but his mind kept drifting. The moon was gone, what would this mean? For the world? No tides, for a start… and the werewolves. The pack bonds were gone and Scott didn’t seem affected but Derek… Derek looked sad and lost and so, so alone.

 

Stiles realised with a jolt that Derek had been a werewolf his whole life. He was born tied to the moon and now that bond had just disappeared. Making a decisive decision Stiles shut the book. Let Lydia fix her own mess for once. And he headed up the staircase.

 

The door was open and Stiles could see Derek lying on the bed. He was staring up at the ceiling his eyes flashing blue at irregular periods, his claws were out and his breathing was uneven.

 

“What do you want Stiles?”

 

“Uh. Not sure.” Stiles stepped into the room. He kicked off his shoes and tugged the hoodie over his head. “Move over, big guy.”

 

Derek fixed Stiles with a flat look and stayed where he was.

 

“Have it your way then.” Stiles muttered as he lifted the duvet and slid into bed to lie next to Derek.  “I used to do this with my mum. On her bad days I’d lie with her in the hospital bed.” He reached out and laid a hand on Derek’s chest.

 

Rolling over Derek reached out and put a hand on Stiles’ cheek before sliding round to his shoulder and tugging him forward. Stiles went easily curling into Derek’s body, fitting there as seamlessly as he used to.

 

He heard Derek whisper roughly, “Why are you doing this?”

 

“Because I know you, buddy. I know you need pack. And right now that’s gone. The last time this happened to you, you had Laura.” Stiles paused as he felt Derek’s chest heave with a deep breath. “This time you have me. You’ll always have me, Derek.”

 

Stiles’ head was tugged gently from where it was buried in Derek’s chest. A large but soft hand was cupping the back of his head and Derek, for the first time in over a year, kissed him. Stiles immediately pressed back, Derek’s mouth was warm and familiar and Stiles doesn’t remember why he gave it up in the first place.

 

**

 

_Derek came back to Beacon Hills two weeks before Stiles and Lydia were due back from Stanford during winter break of their first year._

_He went to Scott and was offered a place in the pack which he neither denied nor accepted right away._

_When Stiles came back from college he went straight to Derek's loft. He knocked loudly on the door and for a long, terrifying moment waited for the door to slide open._

_Derek looked resigned._

_Stiles just stared at him categorising all the changes. He was fuller in the face and body, healthier and more relaxed. Derek had more of a beard then stubble and he seemed to be drinking in Stiles as well. His nostrils were flaring as he took long breaths in, his eyes roved over Stiles until their eyes met and Stiles stepped in to Derek's space and hugged him._

_"Nice to see you too, Stiles." Derek sounded amused as he wrapped his arms around Stiles._

_After that Stiles made sure to include Derek in everything Supernatural related. He would also bring Derek into the social elements, pack movie night on Fridays at Scott's house. Sunday dinner at Stiles' that the Sheriff and Melissa would join, work shifts permitting._

_Stiles found himself spending time at Derek's loft, doing his assignments and study while Derek read or watching a movie together. It was one cold night when his dad was on night shift and Stiles didn't want to go home to an empty house when Derek turned around and said "just stay here." He paused before adding, "with me. Stay here with me."_

_After a pause Derek held out a hand, that Stiles immediately took. Derek led him up the stairs to his bedroom._

_They moved together with heavy breathing, warm mouths and soft touches. It was easy for Stiles to fall into Derek's embrace. And to let Derek in, emotionally and physically._

_The night they spent together was the beginning of an intense but happy relationship._

_Stiles told his dad the following afternoon when he finally left Derek's bed. The Sheriff was not surprised._

_"I must admit I've been expecting this.  Just make sure you're careful."_

_"Oh my god. Dad! I am not having the sex talk again."_

_His dad pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm not talking about sex. I know you're smart enough to be safe in that area. I just mean... broken hearts can be messy."_

_Stiles narrowed his eyes. "Derek won't break my heart."_

_"I was talking about you breaking his." The Sheriff leveled Stiles with a serious gaze. "He doesn't let people in, part of that is the way he was raised as a werewolf and partly because of what has happened to him. I'm not saying you're going to be cruel or intentionally hurt him but you are young. This is serious Stiles."_

_"I know it is Dad. He means so much to me." Stiles said._

_His dad nodded but the uneasy expression remained. He pulled Stiles into a tight hug. "Invite him round for dinner. Just the three of us."_

_"No cleaning your gun to intimidate him." Stiles warned as he pulled his phone out, sending a text to Derek asking him to come over._

_"No promises."_

 

**

 

When Stiles woke the following day he was hot and comfortable. The room was still dark and Derek was still asleep with his head on Stiles' chest, their legs tangled.

 

Stiles ran his hand through Derek's hair as he stared at the ceiling. Derek shifted rubbing his cheek against Stiles' skin before shifting to press a soft kiss before lifting his head and smiling sleepily.

 

"Morning," Stiles whispered.

 

"Good morning." Derek's smile grew before he turned serious. "I missed this. You."

 

"Me too." Stiles confessed.

 

"So why did you stop it?"

 

"I don't know. I thought I was protecting us."

 

Derek frowned "Protecting us from what? We had barely begun."

 

Stiles shrugged and half-smiled "Broken hearts. Ironic huh?"

 

He reached up to smooth frown from Derek's forehead before drawing him closer to kiss him. Derek sighed happily into Stiles' mouth kissing him back.

 

He pulled away to say "Don't break up with me again. Not for that."

 

"I won't." Stiles promised. "I won't. I won't."

 

*

 

Later, they were still in bed. Well, Stiles was Derek had gotten up to find food when he threw a shirt a Stiles and said "Get dressed."

 

"What? Why?"

 

As he was pulling a pair of jeans on Derek hissed "The pack is outside."

 

"So? They've caught us in worse situations before." Stiles lay back down chuckling at the memory of Scott's face as he walked into Stiles' room last Christmas to find him sucking Derek's dick.

 

"Your dad's with them."

 

"Shit!" Stiles scrambled to pull on his boxers, jeans and the shirt Derek had thrown at him.

 

He had just made it down the stairs as Derek was sliding the door shut behind the pack.

 

Scott and Isaac pulled disgusted faces. "You stink of sex." Isaac said bluntly.

 

"Jesus Isaac. My dad's right there."

 

The Sheriff snorted "I guessed enough when you came down the stairs in Derek's shirt."

 

Derek looked pleased.

 

"I found out what I did to make the moon disappear." Lydia interrupted. "I had the wrong intent. My desire for the ritual did not come from a pure place."

 

"Pure place. What's that mean?" Kira asked.

 

"Apparently we mistranslated. It wasn't a lack of negative emotions, like why you weren't to be part of it. It was the presence of positive emotions. Of which I had none. I was indifferent to Peter coming back."

 

"So was I." Derek said. He glared when everyone looked at him but offered no more.

 

The Sheriff cleared his throat. "How do we get the moon back? And do we still need Peter Hale?"

 

"The same ritual will bring the moon back. And we need Peter's knowledge, there is no way around it." Lydia flicked her hair over her shoulder. "We need to do it tonight."

 

"Both rituals?" Scott asked.

 

"Both." Lydia confirmed.

 

*

 

Stiles found himself, again, in the woods at night with a werewolf by his side waiting to greet an undead Peter Hale.

 

Only this time the werewolf was Derek. He had been sent away from the ritual as well. Scott's True Alpha power and his belief that Peter would help could be a positive enough influence for the ritual to work.

 

Derek was pressing Stiles into a tree, covering his mouth and kissing him. Stiles moved his lips and licked his tongue into Derek's mouth. He traced over Derek's teeth, accidentally cutting his tongue on one of Derek's fangs as they descended into his mouth. The Beta shift took over as the moon appeared high and full in the sky.

 

Stiles drew Derek back down to his mouth, they kissed loud and wet in the silent woods. Wrapping a leg around Derek's waist Stiles arched his hips into Derek.

 

"Is this anyway to greet your favourite uncle, Derek?"

 

Panting they broke away from each other to stare at Peter Hale. He looked the same as he had the first time he came back.

 

Stiles gave him an awkward wave which was more like a salute. "What's it like to die?"

 

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

 

"That fun was it?" Stiles pushed out of the safety of Derek's arms and stalked forward. "Try to remember because if you do a single thing that we don't agreed to or with I'll send you right back to hell where you belong."

 

"You have no power over me." Peter smirked.

 

"You sure about that?" Stiles said lowly and Peter tilted his head back slightly.

 

"Derek." Peter greeted his nephew pleasantly. "It's been a while."

 

"Do you not feel any guilt?" Derek growled.

 

With a grimace Peter said, "I don't have time for guilt. And neither does he." Peter inclined his head in Stiles' direction. Stiles felt a hot flush of shame as he knew Peter was right but he hadn't expected to be called out. Derek looked between them but said nothing more.

 

He turned and headed through the woods. Stiles jerked his head for Peter to follow his nephew before Stiles brought up the rear.

 

They made it back to the loft soon enough though the journey had been tense. Derek was confused and angry, Peter smug and Stiles felt lost and ashamed.

 

The pack and Melissa were waiting for them. She took one look at Derek's sour face and sighed, she had to do a double take when she saw Peter. "Hold on a minute. You died."

 

"Yes. Well, it didn't stick."

 

Melissa pointed a finger a Scott, "You better tell me what's going on." The 'or else' was left unsaid but her implication was clear.

 

Kira cleared her throat. "Mrs McCall. We have a situation and there is no-one who knows more about Inter-Pack law and hierarchy better than Peter. Peter was, is, a born Wolf who knows how to negotiate with other Packs. And we are a small Pack in danger of losing our territory."

 

"That's why we brought you back." Lydia sounded unaffected but her legs were crossed tightly and her hands clenched. "We need to know how to prevent a war."

 

"Why not ask Deaton?" Melissa questioned.

 

"Deaton is a druid. He can guide, assist and educate about magic and what affects werewolves but not about werewolves themselves." Scott replied.

 

"And another werewolf could tell us wrong to deliberately start a war. Our hands are tied. We have one option." Stiles flicked his hand in Peter's direction. "Him."

 

"I'm touched. Really." Peter said flatly. There was a moment of silence when he flicked a hand dismissively. "I will only talk to one of you."

 

“And you think you get to call the shots?” Lydia snapped.

 

Peter smirked. “I have the information you need. I definitely get to call the shots.” He turned away from the group and headed for his old bedroom. “Oh, and if you send in the wrong person I won’t say another word.”

 

"Derek." Scott said as soon as Peter was out of sight. "You're his nephew."

 

"What about Lydia?" Kira suggested. "He possessed her."

 

“Could be you, Scott.” Isaac offered. “He Bit you. And you’re the Alpha.”

 

Lydia shook her head, “I don’t think it’s Scott.” She looked at Derek. "And it's not me."

 

"It's not me either," Derek smirked. "Is it Stiles?"

 

*

 

“Just so you know, your Uncle is creepy and should stay dead.” Stiles announced as he dropped down onto Derek’s sofa.  

 

“It was your idea to bring him back from the dead. Again.”

 

“Urgh don’t remind me.” Stiles lay back and closed his eyes. The seat dipped next to his hip as Derek sat down. A hand ran through his hair and Stiles let out a soft moan, warm lips were on his and he kissed Derek back lazily. “You should fuck me here.”

 

Derek huffed against his neck, pressing wet kisses along his collarbone. “That isn’t a good idea,” Derek murmured as he pushed Stiles’ t shirt up to bunch under his arm, and then continued to rub his beard over Stiles’ skin, pressing his mouth to the red marks left behind. “The pack will want to know what Peter said and ah…” He trailed off with a low moan as Stiles scratched his fingers through Derek’s hair and arched his hips.

 

“God, Derek.” Stiles said as he tugged at Derek’s hair trying to pull him up so he could kiss him again, messy and wet.

 

Fingers fumbled at the button of his jeans and Stiles pulled at the back of Derek’s shirt drawing it over his head and dropping it to the floor. His trousers were soon off then his boxers and Derek stood over him shucking his own jeans.

 

He knelt on the sofa between Stiles’ spread legs, maintaining eye contact as he lowered his body. Hot skin against skin, Stiles let out an embarrassingly high pitched whine as Derek pressed his chest to Stiles. Their bodies were aligned and it was too much and not enough at the same time.

 

“I want… I want…” Stiles started to say, falling off the sentence as Derek rocked against him.

 

“What do you want, Stiles?” Derek said. “I’ll give you anything.”

 

“You. More. You.” Stiles huffed and ran his hands over Derek’s back and ass, moving his head to press his lips to whatever part of Derek he could reach.

 

“You have me. You’ll always have me.” Derek promised as he slid two fingers into Stiles’ mouth. “Get them nice and wet for me.”

Stiles sucked and licked Derek’s fingers until they were dripping with his spit. When Derek dragged his fingers away from Stiles’ mouth he replaced them with his lips and tongue. The wet fingers were soon pressing into Stiles.

 

With his free hand Derek stroked both of their cocks simultaneously. “Please,” his voice sounded rough, “Come for me Stiles. That’s a good boy, c’mon. Come for me.”

 

Unable to do anything but push back onto the fingers relentlessly rubbing his prostate and arch his hips into Derek’s grip sliding against Derek’s hard, hot cock Stiles was helpless when his orgasm ripped through him. His mouth opened in a silent scream as he came.

 

Derek’s fingers kept moving fucking him through the aftershocks until Derek’s muscles stiffened before relaxing as he came, adding to the mess on his hand and Stiles’ stomach. He slowly pulled his fingers out and lay on top of Stiles.

 

They stayed like that breathing heavy, pressed together. When Stiles had his breath back he kissed Derek again. He couldn’t get enough of kissing him. “I love you” he whispered into Derek’s mouth.

 

“I know.” Derek smiled.

 

With a frown Stiles pulled back a bit. “I’m sorry what?”

 

Derek huffed a laugh, then sobered when he saw the anger on Stiles’ face. “No, no I”m not laughing at you. I thought you would appreciate it.”

 

“Appreciate an ‘I know’, as an acceptable response to ‘I love you’?”

 

“Well, yeah.” Derek shrugged, “I’m Han Solo-ing you right now. I thought you would get it.”

 

“You hate Star Wars. You refuse to watch it.”

 

“Yeah, but you don’t.” Derek ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. “Stiles I’m saying I love you back, why are we fighting about this?”

 

“We’re not fighting, we’re having a small disagreement.” Stiles said.

 

“Seriously? That’s what you’re focusing on?”

 

Stiles opened his mouth to reply, and seemed to think better of it because he pushed himself up to kiss Derek sweetly. “I love you.” He kissed him again. “You better have the correct response this time.”

 

“I know. I love you too.” Derek smiled soft and beautiful. Stiles reached up to trail his fingers gently across Derek’s mouth. “But we should shower and meet with the pack.”

 

“Way to ruin the moment, dude.”

 

Derek raised an eyebrow, “Want to be stuck together?”

 

“Fair point.” Stiles pushed at Derek until he stood. “If you’re lucky I might let you blow me in the shower.”

 

With a snort of laughter Derek replied, as he walked away, “If you’re lucky I’ll let you rim me.”

 

Stiles tripped over their clothes on the floor in his haste to follow.

 

*

 

The Randall Pack had sent their Alpha, Emissary and four Betas. Emmett Randall was the Alpha, a reedy looking man. Thin and tall, he wore a suit that screamed ‘money’, next to him was his Emissary. A thick-set woman with frizzy black hair introduced herself as Aubrey, she looked kind and beautiful. Behind them were the four Betas ranged in size from short and stocky to tall and muscular, all of them were intimidating.

 

Scott stood at the front, with Stiles next to him. Behind them Lydia, Derek, Isaac and Kira waited.

 

_“Introduce your Alpha and then yourself. Ignore your Betas and theirs.” Peter said. “Keep your head up but do not expose your neck. Be confident but not arrogant. Be powerful but not intimidating. Be respectful but not submissive.”_

 

_“Sounds easy enough.” Stiles grinned._

_Peter laughed, high and cruel. “That is only the beginning. The Betas don’t matter unless there is a fight. The Alphas don’t talk, that’s the Emissary's job. If the Alpha talks they undermine the Emissary, shows weakness in the pack. You do not want to appear weak.”_

 

“Alpha Randall, Emissary Aubrey. I am Emissary Stiles and this is my True Alpha McCall.” Stiles maintained eye contact with the Alpha who flashed his eyes red.

 

“Alpha McCall, Emissary Stiles. We are pleased you accepted this meeting.” Aubrey’s voice was huskier than Stiles expected. She did not look away from Scott.

 

_“You will address the Alpha, speak only to the Alpha even though the Emissary will speak. If you look away from the Alpha you show you are intimidated. If the Emissary allows the Alpha to speak you show weakness and a disregard for Inter-Pack Law.” Peter inclined his head, “This is why you needed me.”_

 

“We appreciate you taking the time to come down to our territory. The Hale Land has been protected by werewolves for centuries.” Stiles swallowed heavily. He tried to sound polite but knew it came out accusing.

 

“The Hale Land is no longer protected by Hales.” Aubrey responded quickly.

 

“We have a Hale Beta.” Stiles said.

 

Alpha Randall’s eyes flicked behind Stiles’ head to where Derek was standing at his back. “A Hale Beta is no match for a Randall Alpha. The Randall Pack has been around for as long as the Hales. Though we have flourished where the Hales burned.” There was cruel tone of spite in her voice, and Alpha Randall smirked.

 

“Not all Hales burned. Packs can be rebuilt.” Stiles countered, though he knew it was a weak argument.

 

“Indeed. But families cannot when the name-carrier, the male heir is mated to an infertile male human.” Aubrey spat.

 

Stiles’ mind raced.

 

_“They will bring up your humanity as if it were a weakness. You must counter that” said Peter._

 

_“How?”_

_“Knowledge. You are smart, Stiles. Smarter than anyone.”_

_Stiles scoffed and thought of Lydia. Peter raised his eyebrows. “I know what you are thinking. Lydia is, indeed, intelligent but her knowledge is not as vast as yours. You have the ability to find out information about people that Lydia cannot. Knowledge is power. Always remember that. Knowledge is power. And power scares people.”_

 

“You speak of my human-ness as though it were a disease. We are all human here Alpha Randall, Emissary Aubrey. I am aware that your pack, whilst one of the biggest in the country also has the highest ratio of human to werewolf. Humans outnumbering werewolves four to one. We may be a small pack but we have only one human.”

 

“And only three werewolves.” Aubrey countered.

 

Stiles hesitated for a moment, “And do you know what else we have?”

 

Aubrey did not answer right away, Alpha Randall’s eyes flickered towards her for a moment and Stiles spoke again, his voice hard and unforgiving. “We have a Banshee and Kitsune, werewolves, a Spark and a human. We have the local law enforcement behind us, we have nurses on our side at the hospital. We have power.

 

“Tell me Alpha Randall did you notice that the moon went missing a few nights ago? Did you notice when it came back?”

 

Alpha Randall’s eyes widened and Aubrey murmured a confirmation.

 

“That was us. That was our Pack. That was because of the human. Did you feel weak? Did you feel lost?” Stiles sneered. “We took the moon away.”

 

_“And if it all goes to hell?” Stiles asked._

_“You stole the moon.” Peter said._

_Stiles shrugged, “Yeah, but it was an accident.”_

_“They don’t know that.” Peter looked smug as Stiles smirked. “Power can scare people.”_

 

Emissary Aubrey was quiet. Alpha Randall’s eyes were back to their normal brown colour. “We took the moon away.” Stiles repeated. “We put it back of course. But if you wanted us to prove our strength is that not enough. We took the moon and weakened every werewolf in the world for one day. Imagine what we could do if we took for a week.” Stiles licked his lips. “Go back to your territory Alpha Emmett, take your pack and warn the others. If they want to take Beacon Hills, if they want Hale territory, they will have to go through me.”

 

Alpha Randall took a step back, his nostrils flaring, Aubrey bowed her head showing submission of the pack. “We will leave Hale territory.”

 

“And you will spread the word.” Stiles demanded.

 

“Yes. We will inform all other packs that Beacon Hills is protected.” Aubrey smiled a little. “It was nice to meet you Emissary Stiles. Alpha McCall. Hale Pack.” Then as one the Randall Pack turned and left.

 

Stiles left out a whoosh of air.

 

 _“Whatever you do, Stiles, and this is the most important thing. If you think you are losing, if you think they are preparing to fight. You must disrespect them. Call the Alpha by name. Show your anger, show how far you are prepared to go.” Peter leaned forward, his face serious. “Werewolves are superior to humans in most ways. But when it comes down to it, there are very few creatures on this earth that will fight against something bigger, stronger and more powerful than you do. You have an advantage. You are terrifying in your perceived weakness. Use it.”_  

 

“Thank fuck that worked.” Stiles grinned as he turned to face his pack. They were all looking at him in awe.

 

“That was terrifying.” Kira let out a nervous laugh. “You disrespected him.”

 

“I had to. I was losing control.” Stiles admitted and Scott clapped him on the shoulder.

 

“I’m just glad you’re on my side, bro.”

 

Isaac nodded his agreement. “I’ve never been more scared of a human since I was turned.”

 

With a frown Stiles looked to Lydia and Derek. Lydia wouldn’t meet his eyes but Derek did. “They smelt our fear. It’s part of why they left.”

 

Swallowing thickly Stiles whispered, “You were afraid of me?”

 

It was Lydia who answered, not Derek “No. We were afraid of how far you would go for us. He wasn’t scared though.” She nodded in Derek’s direction.

 

A sheepish smile graced Derek’s face, “I was more than a little turned on by that.”

 

“Really?” Stiles smirked.

 

Derek reached out to put his hands on Stiles’ hips and hold him close, letting Stiles feel how affected he was.

 

“Go back to the loft.” Scott said, trying to sound firm but his laughter spoiled it. “Oh, Stiles, what about Peter?”

 

“I have tabs on him.” Stiles said. “I’ll know if does something untoward. But for now he’s doing a bit of traveling. He’s going underground, spread the word about our pack. Find out what people are saying about us and he’s going to let us know if anything is going to be heading our way.”

 

“Okay, man. I trust you.” Scott said easily and together the pack headed out of the woods side by side. Except for Stiles and Derek who were joined by their linked fingers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am on tumblr. [here](https://cathcer1984.tumblr.com).  
> [Read on tumblr](https://cathcer1984.tumblr.com/post/161443942931/selenophile)


End file.
